The Last Kurtbender
by bokfresh
Summary: Written for Kurtofsky Week. A short Avatar: The Last Airbender AU.


My only entry for Kurtfosky Week! I kind of lost interest in writing this like, halfway through, haha. I'm not in love with how it ended, and I might write a continuation or something, if I could think of a plot for it. I wrote it right after I saw episode 3x17, so I was kind of on an anti-Blaine high. I tried to tone it down a bit, since just making up into this one-dimension villain character is boring, but I have no idea ho to, or desire to, write a redeemable or good Blaine, so whatever. If anyone has an idea for a sequel, I'm open to suggestions since I have zero-inspiration for this universe right now, haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I challenge you to an Angi Kai!" Blaine spat, glaring heatedly at the retreating back of David Karofsky. The broad shoulders stiffened, heaving up and down as the teen took in calming breaths. The tall boy had to remind himself that it was very, _very_ frowned upon to bludgeon people to death with rocks in a public place. Once he was sure he could move without causing an avalanche, Dave turned around.

"You do know I'm not a fucking Firebender, right?" Dave said as he glared back. The stupid hobbit was standing right where Dave had left him, chest still heaving from their shouting match. The only reason they had even stopped was because of a sudden updraft that stole their voices for a second. Once he had felt Kurt's hand pulling on his arm, a whispered '_just let him cool down_' reaching his ears, he had walked away from the fight.

"Blaine, you can't just go from one fight right into another." Kurt said tiredly. "And shouldn't you be dueling _me_ for your honor? Dave isn't the one who just broke up with you." Kurt wondered idly if Blaine even knew what an Agni Kai really was, but if there was one thing Mr. Anderson was good at drilling into his son's head, it was proper Fire Nation culture.

"But he coerced you into it! Why else would he be here?"

"He's here because I needed some moral support, and he's a good friend." Kurt rolled his eyes. "He also makes a good bodyguard." He mumbled under his breath. The last time he had seen Blaine, the Firebender had been agitated that his boyfriend had been ignoring him. The time before that...Kurt didn't even want to think about that. He was just thankful that Dave had been close by to provide a sudden rockwall between him and his _handsy_ (Blaine's stupid word, not his) boyfriend.

"Bodyguard? To protect you from what? Me?" Kurt knew he shouldn't have spoken into the breeze. Blaine started gesturing wildly, sparks shooting from his pointed fingers. "He's the one you need protection from! He-"

"I know what he did, Blaine, and I forgave him for it. I've yet to forgive _you_, though, for all that shit you pulled on Summer Solstice." Kurt said bitterly.

"Kurt, come on, I told you, I was just drunk!"

"Hey!" Dave growled, stepping in front of Kurt. "You have no fucking excuse, douchebag. You should have stopped the first time Kurt said 'no', no fucking questions asked." Dave's hands were curling and uncurling at his side, a testament to his agitation. It had taken every ounce of willpower and rock-like resolve not to smash Blaine's fucking head in when he heard Kurt's panicked screams. Ever since that night, he had taken to shadowing his friend around, always quick to pick up and whisk away the lithe Airbender at the first sign of the hobbit's footsteps (Kurt complained every time, of course, but could never turn his head away quick enough to hide his pleased blush).

Blaine's face was practically maroon, and Kurt was sure that were he capable of it, he would be spitting fire. "So you agree to the Agni Kai? " He said after a few moments, during which it became obvious that he didn't have a good comeback.

"Blaine, that doesn't even make sense." Kurt started. "First of all, the only one here who has insulted your honor is yourself. Second of all, David is an _Earthbender,_ I can't imagine you didn't know that Angi Kais have to be between two Firebenders_._ Third, and most importantly, you aren't fighting over honor, you're fighting over _me_, and while I concede that it's always been a dream to have guys fight over me, you're taking the choice away from me. And you're acting as if a win would automatically earn you forgiveness and reinstate our relationship. We're over, Blaine, and no amount of whining or Firebending is gonna change that."

"Kurt, no, listen, I-" Blaine sputtered for a second. "I love you! Come on, Kurt, we're soul-mates! I'm not just gonna...give up on us!" Blaine pleaded, all the fire gone from his voice, replaced with a needy whine he was hoping would soften Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed. "Just give up an-"

"If I win, would you promise to leave Kurt alone?" Dave interrupted, earning a glare from the Airbender. "On your honor, would you promise to never speak to or go near Kurt again, unless he speaks to you first?" Dave asked.

"And when I win?" Blaine asked.

"Same thing. I'll stay away from Kurt."

"Dave..." Kurt sighed. "You don't have to do this."

"I know." Dave said, looking down at Kurt. "I want to. Anything to keep that creep away from you." He said softly. He wanted to reach out and take the boy's hand, but lacked the nerve to even do it in private, never mind in front of the still seething Blaine.

"Tomorrow, then. At noon." Blaine said, already projecting an air of confidence.

"Fine, but I'm getting a teacher from the Academy to chaperone _and_ Mercedes will be there, watching you like a hawk. Any funny business and you'll have an icicle up your ass." Kurt snapped.

"Sounds good to me." Dave said, giving a polite bow before skulking away, Kurt whispering after him.

* * *

It was amazing how quickly people could gather once they caught wind of drama, Kurt thought. The confrontation and resulting challenge between Blaine and Dave had happened less than twenty-four hours ago, yet most of his friends had heard and insisted on being there to police Blaine. Kurt allowed himself to think, for just a few seconds, that they were also there to challenge Blaine if Dave lost, ensuring a constant stream of obstacles to pass before he got anywhere near their friend.

Flanking his sides were Mercedes and Tina, ready to block any errant rocks or flames (or just flames, since Kurt had the utmost faith in Dave's aim and control). Sure, he _could_ use Airbending to displace any danger, but let's face it, a solid sheet of ice makes a much better defense than a gust of wind. His step-brother had even convinced some of their friends from the Military Academy to come watch and make threatening faces at the dueling boys.

Dave and Blaine were sitting a fair distance away from each other, backs to their competitor, covered in the ceremonial cloak of their respective nation. Kurt knew why Blaine was adhering to the Agni Kai tradition, hoping the drama of the it all would help win Kurt over, but he had no idea why Dave was doing it too. He quietly hoped that it was for the same reason.

"Wasn't it just a month ago you were wishing that someone would challenge Blaine to a duel over you?" Tina asked as she absentmindedly passed a small stream of water back and forth with Mercedes, laughing whenever the water got too close for comfort to Kurt's hair. "I seem to remember a lot of 'heroic Blaine' fantasies."

"Bet you never thought you'd be wanting Blaine to get his pretty face smashed in during the duel though." Mercedes said with a snicker. "Not that he wouldn't deserve it, of course."

"You sure you don't want us to run a little sabotage?" Puck asked, palming a bag of marbles.

"No, Puck, then Blaine would just cry foul-play and probably insist on a rematch in tournament form. He already has the odds stacked against him."

"Oooh, I see, putting all your money on your new boyfriend, huh?" Mercedes asked.

"Dave isn't my boyfriend." Kurt mumbled. "And Blaine..." He paused. For so long, he had to stop himself from talking about any of Blaine's shortcomings and instead play the role of doting boyfriend. He would enjoy this new freedom. "Blaine really isn't the greatest Firebender. Sure, he's amazing at giving a spectacle with dragons and that precision control, but that's all it is. He's already at a bit of an elemental disadvantage, and he lacks raw firepower. Not only do I think he'll be unable to blast through any of Dave's walls, but I highly doubt he has enough in him to block a flying boulder with just Firebending."

"What was that boy thinking?" Mercedes wondered aloud.

"He wasn't. I think the only way Blaine could win anything against Dave is if the criteria was showmanship." Kurt sighed. He was pretty sure that he knew what his newly exed boyfriend was thinking. If he made a big enough spectacle of it, acted like he was doing it for honor, then maybe it would woo Kurt back to him. Too bad Blaine hadn't been too concerned about Kurt's _honor_ on the Solstice, because after that, the Airbender didn't think he'd ever be able to be near Blaine without feeling that edge of fear, and anger. He could still remember the unbearable heat of the entire thing, Blaine's burning hands, his scalding mouth. The Firebender didn't even realize he was bending until he saw the faint burn marks on Kurt's skin a few days afterward.

Kurt could hardly remember a time he had felt so helpless. Airbending didn't mean all that much when you were pressed up against a wall with a drunk boyfriend pining him so hard against the wall that he couldn't move. Without movement, there were no air currents, and Kurt wasn't near good enough to use just his breath, and he was too busy yelling at Blaine to just _stop_ to even think of trying. He had just started wondering if _anyone_ could hear him, let alone his boyfriend turned assailant, when he felt the wall and ground grumble in anger, and Blaine was being thrust away from him, his vision of his flying boyfriend blocked by a sheet of earth, and Kurt was being cradled first by the still rumbling granite and then warmer, softer arms as Dave frantically asked if he was okay.

Kurt was shook from his memories at the authoritative voice of one of the Firebending teachers.

"Alright, losers, let's get this mockery of a duel underway." Sifu Sylvester shouted. "First one to land a hit on their opponent wins. Midget, keep the intense flames to a minimum. Scar-chic should be reserved for the Firelord only. Hulk, try to avoid throwing anything with a sharp edge. Fighters, get ready."

The two boys stood up in synch, the cloaks falling in the breeze as they turned to face their opponent, settling into a resting stance. It was a bit dramatic for Kurt's tastes, but the scenery couldn't be argued with.

"Damn." Mercedes whispered. "And here I thought one of Karofsky's nicknames was 'Tubs'."

"Honestly, 'Cedes, have you seen his arms? You had to have guessed that the rest of him matched." Kurt flushed. "Oh shit, I just broke up with my boyfriend and I'm already lusting over other guys."

"Please," Tina said. "I don't think it counts when you're lusting over the guy who saved you from said boyfriend, and has been completely dedicated to keeping him away from you for the past few days, and who is now getting ready to duel for your safety and comfort. And who is turning out hotter than any of us expected." Mike glared at her for that, but then gave a conceding nod.

"I still don't trust him." Finn grumbled. "What if he expects..._payment_ for this?"

"Finn Hudson," Kurt said sharply. "Even when he was tripping me everyday and getting that awful mud on my clothes, Dave would have never done something like _that_. He isn't that scared, angry boy anymore."

"Yeah, but-"

"I forgave you and Puck. And Mike, when he asked for it, even though he technically didn't do anything. So drop it." Finn looked a little guilty, and Kurt was preparing to deliver his 'it's okay, really' speech again when the Sifu spoke again.

"Ready?" Both fighters nodded grimly. "Begin!"

At first, nothing happened. And then, everything happened, and Blaine was on the ground, holding his gushing nose, while Dave looked like he couldn't believe it was over already. As far as Kurt could tell, Blaine struck first, shooting a simple fireball at Dave, who had easily shifted his foot to kick up cover. A simple punch dislodged a baseball sized chunk of earth, which Blain's flurry of a flameshield didn't have a hope of stopping. He knew Blaine's Firebending lacked brute force, but that was just sad.

"Are you fucking with me, Eyebrows?" Sylvester screamed, fire pouring out of her mouth. It was a good look for her. Natural, somehow. "You couldn't block a little pebble? You couldn't _dodge_ a little pebble? I have half a mind to call the Avatar down here and take away your bending since you're _obviously_ not doing anything with it!" The Sifu continued her angry tirade, while Dave made his way over to Kurt, still looking a little confused.

"Congrats on the victory."

"Uh, thanks, I guess? Didn't feel like much of one." Dave grumbled. He had been looking forward to showing off some of his bending moves for Kurt, while also crushing the bones of his enemy. "Think he'll really leave you alone?"

"Depends on if he thought you won fairly." As if on cue, the group heard Blaine raise his voice as he started yelling about '_no real duel lasts that long so they obviously should redo it_'. He was quickly shut up though as Sifu Sylvester launched into an embarrassingly long monologue about honor and rules , leaving the short Firebender looking angry and sullen. The group started to break apart, not wanting to get hit by one of the Sifu's errant fireballs from her passionate arm flailings.

"Would you have really left me alone?" Kurt asked quietly once the others were out of ear-shot.

"Well, the agreement was to leave you alone until you talked to me. Considering the fact that I'm irresistible and you're _kind __of_ obssessed with me, I figured I'd just have to ignore you for a few seconds until you came around." Dave said with a big, douchebag smile.

"Asshole." Kurt muttered as he walked away.

"Did you like my impression of Blaine?" Dave asked, causing Kurt to laugh loudly.

"I thought it sounded familiar."

"But seriously. I would have honored the agreement, even though it would have killed me. I may not be irresistible, but I assumed you would have wanted to keep talking and hanging out and stuff, so...yeah." Dave mumbled, stealing glances at the Airbender.

"I would have." Kurt said. "But, thanks. I'm sure Blaine will be too busy training for a rematch to bother me all that much."

"He can train all he wants." Dave laughed, throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "'M still gonna kick his ass."

It was only because Blaine had forced Kurt to watch him practice his Firebending exercises over and over, to the point of painful boredom, that the Airbender recognized the obnoxiously familiar sound of Blaine prepping an overly flashy fireball. When Kurt turned around, arms gracefully windmilling, Dave was surprised, but only for a second. As the Airbender deflected the fire and heat, Dave shuffled his feet, the ground opening up beneath Blaine and trapping him to his knees. One more movement and a spike is jutting into Blaine's throat, the rock dull against his skin, but the meaning razor sharp.

"That's two strikes, Andercunt." Dave bellows, the earth shaking with his fury. "You so much as look at Kurt again, and I'm knocking you out and feeding you to a fucking Unagi."

"That shouldn't turn me on, should it? You all angry and yelling and making the earth shake and..." Kurt trailed off as he realized he was thinking out loud. Dave looked down, surprised. Sheer bravado made him swoop down and plant a firm kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Considering you'd never be the target, I'd say it's okay." The Earthbender said with a cheeky grin. Kurt blushed, and with red creeping down his neck, he muttered a quick '_Just remembered I had plans somewhere else'_ before he was shooting off on that ridiculous looking air scooter. For good measure, Dave sent one last glare to Blaine, who was actually managing a small pilot light stemming from his mouth, before he lazily walked after Kurt, a sappy grin slapped on his face.

* * *

Well, there it is. Was it awful? Something about it just seemed off to me, but I couldn't come up with any ways to make it better. Right as I was writing it, I got struck with mega-inspiration for something completely different, so it made finishing it / editing it really hard since my mind was universes away.

Don't think too hard about Kurt being an Airbender, since he's not exactly the most spiritual of people, and I have no idea how he'd handle getting the Airbending Master tattoos. Can you tell I think Firebending is kind of dumb? I'm sure it's a great skill for production, since you could heat up metal/clay/anything really easily, but I'm just not sold on it being better than Water or Earth. Bad opinion, ho!

I hope you review with constructive criticism because something about this story has been bothering me.


End file.
